A Duel of Love
by LordViral
Summary: Mana finds a way to be with her love, but will she be able to stay? A small Yuri story that isn't full of yuri. Anzu X Mana, but not too strongly. First Yuri story and i'm no good with romance stories. Complete at last enjoy.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Viral: One long week of research and I finally have all the data I need to complete my first ever…"YURI PAIRING!!!"

Jessica: I had no part in this what so ever.

Dialos: Well that's fine by me I get to be in some more stories!

Viral: Actually none of us will be in this story except this part.

Everyone in unison: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Viral: Yep, we have no right or reason to be in this particular story so just sit back relax, and put the shotgun down X.

X: (holding shotgun) I want in! Now put me in the story!! (Points gun at Viral)

Viral: (Pushes button on watch) you forget about the shock collar?

X: DAMN…YOU…VIRAL!!!! (Shock ends and falls to the ground)

Viral: Well enjoy the prologue of my Anzu X Dark magician Girl fic. I hope not to disappoint. Oh and I do not own any of Yu-gi-oh. What so ever. If I did I would have all the cards and probably some tournament trophies…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue.

Mana walked through the halls of the castle in the monster world. She had been depressed as of late. Her memories kept taking her back to the duel with Anzu. During that duel the two of them had a link, which helped them overcome and defeat one of the Big 5. She didn't let anyone else know but she had developed feelings for the girl and was realizing that it only possible for her to see the girl again through a crystal.

Walking down another hall her eyes caught the sight of an opened door. 'That's odd, I don't remember leaving this door open.' She thought walking up and looking inside. There on a large pedestal sat a very large staff. It was about the girl's height and was strangely covered with multiple chains as if someone wanted to seal the staff. Walking up to it she noticed an inscription that was almost unreadable. "The staff of dimensions, the wielder of this staff will be able to take themselves to wherever they wish. For…"She spoke reading the inscription. Mana stopped short since the rest of the words were indistinguishable.

Her mind kept flashing to Anzu and she realized that this staff could be her chance to see her again. Reaching up to take the staff her hand was repelled by a barrier. She stood there in thought for a few moments before she raised her hand and her wand appeared from nowhere and landed in her palm. Pointing the wand at the staff she began chanting some words, causing her wand to glow a bright yellow. "Take this!" She shouted, firing a beam from her wand. The blast hit the barrier and began to distort it and crack. Just then it exploded sending Mana flying back into the wall. She looked up to see the staff floating there the chains and pedestal gone. Pulling her self up, she walked over to the staff and grabbed it.

"Strange, how can a staff like this be so light?" She wondered looking it over. The staff was black with a large red gem on top, and silver lines on the wand leading up to the gem.

Smiling she realized that she would be able to see Anzu again. Concentrating her magical energy into the staff, she closed her eyes and focused on the girl's face and in a burst of white light, vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Not a bad prologue huh?

Everyone: …

Viral: Ah! The silent treatment you think I'll put you guys in the story by using that tactic huh? Too bad for you that I have a new OC in waiting.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Viral: Yup, oh and to let you all know I'm calling Dark magician girl, Mana because of the fact it's easier and that's what they call her in all other fics. (That I've read) Also I'm having chronic writers block on this story. I've never tried to write a romance story before, (More skilled in action and comedy). So I hope you all will enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Viral: Chapter one is now on it's way. New guy! You ready?

&$: Yup, just let me know the perfect point for my appearance and it'll work out.

Viral: Well that was &$, his real name is being hidden until he actually shows up. So keep your eyes out for him. Let's go!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A cool autumn breeze blew through the city of domino. Anzu walked home from the Kame game shop all bundled up. Holding in her gloved hand a Dark Magician girl card that she had luckily got from a pack. Looking at the card reminded her of the bond they shared and how that she missed the girl. Secretly Anzu had fallen in love with the girl and longed to be with her again, but had knew that it was impossible to do so, aside from dueling with the card. Looking up at the reddish orange sky she sighed and walked on. Anzu walked up to the front door of her home and made her way inside. Putting her stuff down on a nearby coffee table and carefully placing her Dark magician girl card down next her bag. Tossing her coat on a nearby chair, she started to walk up the stairs to her room when a bright light flashed from the dining room.

Anzu walked into the dining room to see Mana standing there with the staff still in her hands. Mana opened her eyes and saw the girl standing in the doorway. The two girls stood there and stared at each other for a few moments before Mana dropped the staff and ran up and embraced Anzu in a passionate hug. "Anzu!! Is it really you?" Asked the girl.

"Mana! I don't believe it! You're here! Your really here!! It's like a dream come true! " Said Anzu, tears welling up in her eyes. The two girls continued to embrace for a few more moments before Anzu pulled back and asked, "How did you get here?"

"I used this." Said Mana, pointing at the staff. "It allowed me to travel from my world to get to yours. So now I can be with you!!"

Anzu smiled when she heard those words. "Come on up to my room Mana and change your clothes. You can't really go outside in that outfit with the weather the way it is." She said pointing at her blue and pink magicians outfit.

"It cant be that cold." She said opening the front door. A breeze blew by causing her to shiver and close the door. "Good point. But don't worry I've got it covered." She said making her wand appear from nowhere. Waving it over herself her outfit changed from her normal magician one to a pair of blue jeans, and a brown short sleeved shirt.

"Wow that's going to take some getting used to." Said a surprised Anzu. "Here I'll make some space for you in my room for you to sleep." She said walking from the dining room towards the stairs. "Wait for me!" Said Mana chasing after her.

Meanwhile outside, a portal appeared outside Anzu's home. From the portal stepped out a black cloaked person. Walking up to Anzu's window, the person took a look inside and saw no one. Then just as fast as he appeared, he vanished.

To be continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: My god this is harder than I thought. I never knew I didn't have a knack for this.

Dialos: Where's the Yuri?

Viral: It's coming, you can't just leap right into it you know. I mean this isn't going to be a high rating story anyway. At least the one before M+. Maybe lower.

Dialos: No one will read it then. You need sex in the story.

Viral: Hey! Even though I've seen plenty of M+ stories I wanted to make some that are readable by most people. So relax and let me work with it okay?

Dialos: Fine. Later!

Viral: Well check back and hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted. See ya! P.s Sorry for the shortness of the first chapters. I will try to fix that.


	3. Chapter 3, Prelude to the end

Viral: I think I know why there isn't much greatness in this story. Thanks to a friend of mine, she told me that I had never fallen in love before so that's why it's so hard. Well hopefully I can get my new OC in somewhere.

Jessica: YOU DON'T PUT US IN BUT INSTEAD YOU CREATE A NEW GUY TO FOR THIS ONE!!!!

Viral: Yes you don't have to shout. Now just to let you know I wrote this during my break so I would have it done in time for my Christmas story to be started. So I hope to finish this without it sucking too much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The first few days that Mana had arrived, her and Anzu had been in paradise. The two of them did almost everything together. When they went out in public, almost every guy that saw Mana walk past did a double take. Every so often some random guy would come up and ask for a picture, and others would ask for her number. Anzu apologized to them and said that she was hers.

But as you all know paradise won't last forever. It happened three days after Mana's arrival.

The two were sitting at home watching TV when Anzu's phone rang. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Anzu? Hey it's Yugi. I haven't seen you around lately. What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, Yugi! Sorry I've just been busy with some things is all." She replied. Anzu had yet to tell her friends about how she was living with the girl of her dreams.

"Well if your not busy now, do you want to go to the fall festival with me in Domino Park?"

"Festival?" Said Anzu, looking over at Mana. The girl nodded her head yes and Anzu quickly responded, "Sure! Do you mind if I bring a friend of mine with me?"

"No problem, I asked Honda and Jonouchi to come but they said they were busy and didn't tell me why. So I'll meet you outside Domino park at 5:00pm. Later!" He said

"Okay Yugi, later." Said Anzu, Hanging up the phone. She looked over at her clock and saw it was 4:27. "Mana we'd better get ready. Wait here, I'll get you an outfit that'll be appropriate for this festival." Said Anzu, heading upstairs.

A few minutes later Anzu walked down with a pink kimono in her arms and wearing a purple kimono with a gold vine design near the bottom. She walked over to Mana and handed her the kimono.

"What're these for Anzu?" Asked Mana..

"These are what you usually wear to a festival like this." She replied, checking over her kimono.

Mana snapped her fingers and her regular clothes were replaced with the pink kimono. "Wow! I look good in this!" She said.

"You really do Mana. So let's head on out in a little bit and meet up with Yugi." She said, walking over and giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

Half an hour later the two girls made their way to Domino park. When they arrived, Anzu noticed Yugi sitting on a bench in a blue robe. "Hey Yugi!" She called out.

Yugi looked ovet to see Anzu waving at him. "Hey Anzu!" He said getting up and walking over to them. He looked over at Mana who smiled and waved at him. "So is this your friend?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Mana, nice to meet you." She said.

"So you two ready?"

"Let's go!" The two said.

They entered the festival grounds and started to look around, and as they made their way through, they heard a pair of familiar voices.

"Come on up, Ladies and Gents! Only 1.00!! 1.00 to dunk the moron!!!"

"Honda!! Stop calling me a moron!!!"

"Well I'd be lying if I said dunk the genious Jonounchi! Now stop complaining!!"

"Hey you guys!!!" Called out Anzu, waving at the two.

"Oh hey Anzu, Yugi, and… well I've never met you before." Said Honda.

"I'm Mana, a pleasure to meet you…"

"Oh I'm Honda, and the guy sitting in the tank is Jonounchi." He said pointing at the dunk tank.

"Why would you have a dunk tank at a fall festival? Wouldn't that water be freezing?" Asked Anzu.

"Nah it's all safe, the water's heated up enough so he won't freeze. Oh yeah, did you guys see that one duelist that's here?" He asked.

"No we didn't. Why?" Asked Yugi.

"Apparently he's been challenging people left and right and winning!" Called Jonounchi from the tank.

"That does seem amazing but anyone can get on a winning streak." Said Anzu.

"But here's the thing, from what I heard, this guy hasn't lost a single life point in any duel he's had and apparently he's dueled 11 times already." Said Honda.

"What!" Said the three in unison.

"Yep he's probably a pro. If you want to see him I think he's by the fountain in the center of the park. You should try and duel him Yugi."

"I'll think about it, come on let's go check it out." Said Yugi.

When they reached the fountain they saw a small crowd of people watching the duel. They saw the duelist had a dark cloak with a hood that concealed his face. His opponent was some guy who looked like something from a bad rap video. The life point count was Rapper: 300, Cloaked man: 4000. The cloaked man's field was empty except for a defense monster and a face down card. The rapper's field was completely empty and he had no cards in his hand.

"My draw yo!" Said the rapper. He grinned when he saw the card he drew. "Take dis! I activate card of sanctity! Now we each draw until we have six cards in our hands!" He said.

"Well, then I activate my trap card, magic drain. This card allows me to negate and destroy your spell card unless you can discard one spell from your hand. And since you can't all you can do now is end your turn." He spoke, a certain coolness radiating from his voice.

"Crap! Fine your move!" He said angrily.

"I draw. Now I'll activate hinotama to reduce your life points to zero." He said. Life points: 0 / 4000.

"Aw man, I's got served. Later yo." He said running off.

The cloaked man started to walk off when he noticed Mana. 'Her. She's the one.' He thought walking over to them. "Would any of you care to duel me?" He asked nicely.

"Oh we'd love to but we don't have our decks with us." Said Mana.

"Ah that's too bad you all seemed like strong duelists, especially you." He said looking at Mana.

'Why do I get such a creepy feeling from this guy?' Thought Mana.

"Sorry but we've got to get going." Said Anzu.

"No problem, well if we do encounter each other again I hope to duel you all." He said, walking off.

"So what do you guy's want to do now?" Asked Yugi.

Let's go over there!" Said Mana, pointing at a magic booth.

As the three made their way off, he looked back over at them and started to chant. Shadows started to emit from his cloak surrounding the entire area as he continued to chant. Just then everyone froze, except Mana.

"Yugi? Anzu? What's going on? Guys? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked.

"They can't hear you. Or see you." Came a voice.

Mana looked behind her to see Nitalus standing there.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I just stopped time. Simple trick when you're the guardian of the three dimensions." He said.

"Three dimensions?"

"Yes, I am the guardian who watches over this world, the monster world and the shadow realm. You may call me Nitalus. I make sure there is nothing wrong with the balance of any of the worlds. You being here put the human world and monster world out of balance. So I have come here to take you back." He explained.

"But I finally got to be with the girl of my dreams! I can't leave my love behind and return, I just can't!" She cried out.

"Fine then. I'll make you a deal. Defeat me in a duel and I'll turn you into a real human, and that will restore the balance in both worlds. But if you lose, I will banish you to the shadow realm and erase the memories that related to you being here from everyone's memories. Sound good?" He asked.

"But I don't have a deck." She said.

Nitalus snapped his fingers, and a duel disk appeared on her arm.

"Your ideal deck is in the disk. Shuffle and we can begin." Said Nitalus.

"Let's Duel!" They said in unison.

To be concluded...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: First to everyone I apologize about the fact there is hardly any yuri in this story. The only reason is because of the fact I suck at writing anything else besides comedy and action. So I'm sorry. Plus i'm writing all the chapters before posting i'm just setting them up one at a time for it to be a little better. (Translation) I wrote all these stories during my vacation because I had nothing better to do. So I'm sorry if these aren't as good as my others. I hope to make my next fiction work out better. So I thank you for your support.

Nitalus: So i see your groveling to your fans again.

Viral: What can I say? It has to be done. But some good news came from writing this story.

Nitalus: What's that?

Viral: I have been completly freed of writers block!

Nitalus: Well then I hope your Christmas Fic will kick some ass.

Viral: It better, or my fans will be dissapointed. So just sit back and hope the concluding duel will be the best. Viral Out...


	4. Chapter 4 Final Battle

Viral: Well we've reached the finale of the story so sit back relax and remember that this is my first time writing a duel in story mode so I hope that I don't confuse you too much. If it's too hard then you should keep track of the duel on a piece of paper. That's what I did to write this whole thing.

Nitalus: About time I've got to show off my dueling skills, so who do you think is going to win Viral?

Viral: Can't say it might go either way in this duel so sit back relax and prepare for a full chapter of dueling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"I'll start us off!" Said Nitalus, drawing his first card.

"First, two cards face down and then I'll summon Viral minion 1 in attack mode.

A black wire covered person appeared on his field.

Viral Minion 1: 500/0

"Then since he was normal summoned to the field I can use his effect to add one card with Viral in its name to my hand." He explained pulling a card from his deck at random.

"Your move girl."

'Strange,' Thought Mana. 'Why would he summon such a weak monster in attack mode, he must have a trap set up for me. I'd better watch out.'

"First I'll summon Magician's Valkirya in attack mode. Then end my turn."

Magicians Valkirya: 1600/1800

"Perfect! You fell into my trap!" Said Nitalus. "Now I summon Viral minion 2! When he's summoned while my viral minion 1 is on the field, he allows me to special summon a Viral minion 3 from my deck!"

Two more wired covered people appeared on the field along side with the first one.

Viral Minion 2: 500/0, Viral Minion 3:1500/0.

"Now to finish my turn I'll activate Viral Laboratory." Said Nitalus.

A transparent cylinder appeared behind the cloaked duelist, followed by multiple computers all around them. Inside the cylinder was a black sphere, which gave Mana a bad feeling.

"Now this card allows me to special summon all viral minion's in my hand that aren't on the field. Even though their effects prevent me from having more than one copy on the field at a time anyway. So I place them in attack mode and end my turn."

Viral Minion 4: 800/0 Viral Minion 5: 0/2000

'Why is he just playing such weak monsters in attack mode? It's like he wants me to attack them. Well I can't take any risks as long as he has those face downs.' Thought Mana as she drew her card.

"Perfect! I activate Heavy storm! This will destroy your face down cards and make it easier for me to defeat you and remain with my love forever!" She said.

Nitalus' facedowns and Laboratory were destroyed but when the lab went so did all 5 of his monsters.

"What happened? All your monsters were destroyed!" Asked Mana.

"It's the effect of my Viral Laboratory. When it's destroyed all cards in my hand field and graveyard are removed from play, including the card itself. Then when destroyed I can summon one Lord Viral from my deck!" Shouted Nitalus.

A card from the bottom of Nitalus' deck emerged and flew into his hand. "I Summon the all mighty Lord Viral!!!" He said, slamming the card down onto the duel disk.

A mass of black wires emerged from the card, the wires started as a tangled mess but began to form together to form Viral. His body was human like except for the wires and claws on his hands. He stood about 3 feet taller than either of them and had glowing red eyes.

Lord Viral: 0/0

"But he has no attack or defense!" Stated Mana.

"That's why he has a special ability, for every card removed from play with Viral in it's name, he gains 500 attack and defense points, and last I checked I lost about 11 cards.

Lord Viral: 5500/5500

"5500 points!" Exclaimed Mana.

"Yes and all these attack points will defeat you... next turn. I can't attack the turn he's summoned so you have a turn to plan a strategy. So, your move." Said Nitalus.

Mana drew her card and looked at her hand. She had Sage's stone, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician of chaos, Dedication through light and darkness, and Magical Hats.

'I think I can take down his monster if I can just get this right.' She thought.

"I'll sacrifice my Valkirya to summon Dark Magician Girl! Then activate sage's stone allowing me to summon Dark Magician. Next Dedication through light and darkness brings out Dark Magician of Chaos after I tribute my Dark Magician. His effect now let's me get back Sage's Stone and play it again to summon another Dark Magician to the field." (Just to let you know I have used this strategy before in real duels but it had one other card to work with it. So it will be incomplete to you all. For now... )

Dark Magician girl: 2300/1700, Dark Magician: 2500/2100, Dark Magician of Chaos: 2800/2600.

"Boy that's a mouthful." Said Nitalus.

"Then I place on card face down and end my turn."

Nitalus drew and smiled wickedly at the card he drew.

"Viral! Attack Dark Magician of chaos! Chaos Slash!

Viral leapt towards Dark Magician of Chaos with one of his claws about to strike.

"Go Magical Hats!" Called out Mana.

The three magicians vanished, and were replaced by 4 black top hats with a large question mark on them. Viral slashed one of the hats and the hat exploded.

"Did I get one?" Asked Nitalus.

Mana Life points: 4000

"I missed. No matter, I'll end my turn." He said.

"My turn! First I'll have all the magicians switch to defense mode, then place this trap within one of my hats." Said Mana. "Your move."

The 3 remaining hats switched around, one taking the trap card with it.

"Now I'll activate pot of greed, giving me 2 more cards. I'll place these two cards face down and have Viral attack the hat on the far right!" Said Nitalus.

Viral leaped at the hat, but the hat vanished, revealing Dark Magician with the Magic Cylinders.

"You chose poorly, with my trap, I can send your attack back at your life points, meaning I've won!" Said Mana.

Viral flew into the cylinder and was shot out the second one back at Nitalus.

"Not so fast! Go shrink!! This card cuts my monsters attack in half, saving some of my life points." Called out Nitalus.

Viral got a little smaller but still flew towards Nitalus and slashed him, causing his hood to fall back, revealing his face.

He has a small scar under his left eye that was almost invisible under his pure white hair. A pair of green eyes stared back at Mana, while smiling a grin of excitement. He then started to laugh like some one had said something ridiculous.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that in the eight thousand years that I've been guardian of the dimensions, no one has ever been able to damage me. I've dueled a countless number of times and not a single person was a challenge to me. But you, you have brought a bit of fun back into my dueling. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Wait, does that mean you give up?" Asked Mana.

"Oh no, the stakes are the same, it's just that I'll be having a little more fun now. And I believe it's your turn." He spoke.

"Perfect" Said Mana, drawing her card. "Now I activate Card of Sanctity, so we draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

The two each drew their cards. Mana looked at her hand and smiled.

"I'll activate another card, my Dark destroying spell! If I discard one light monster from my hand I can destroy one dark creature on your side of the field!" She said. "I'll send Magician of faith to the graveyard to destroy Lord Viral!!"

The card shot out a beam of light making contact with Viral, making him melt into a pool of blackness.

"I did it! Now I'll switch all my monsters to attack mode and have them leave the hats..."

"Not so fast, I remove from play my Viral soilder 1 to revive Viral!!" Said Nitalus, taking the card from his hand and puting it in his cloak. The black puddle rose up and reformed the creature.

Lord Viral: 6000/6000

"But how did you do that?!" Said a shocked Mana.

"Lord Viral's other ability, when he's destroyed I can remove from play one card with Viral in it's name to resummon him. And as I say what kills Viral makes him stronger. Literally. So with this I can win my next turn." Said Nitalus.

"Too bad for you he won't be able to survive any longer. " I remove Magician of Faith, and Dark Magician from my graveyard to summon Chaos Sorcerer!!"

Chaos Sorcerer: 2300/2000

"Not him!!" Exclaimed Nitalus.

"Yes him, and i'll use his effect to remove from play your Viral monster, and i don't think he can be returned when removed from play."

Chaos Sorcerer raised it's left hand and a black orb appeared. He threw it at viral and he dissapeared in a fury of black energy.

"Attack Dark magician of chaos!! Chaos scepter blast!" Shouted Mana.

"Go face down card, Viral soul!! With this I can sacrifice 3 cards from my hand to nullify all damage from your attacks this turn!"

A transparent version of Viral appeared in front Nitalus and deflected the attack with his claws. He then vanished as quickly as he came.

"I'll put one card face down and end my turn I guess." Sighed Mana.

Nitalus drew his card and then looked at Mana. "Well it was fun but all things have to come to an end. Viral's final ability activates. When I don't summon him back to the field then I can special summon my ultimate creature from my hand, Dark Viral, Come forth!!!" He said, playing his card.

A dark orb emerged from below the ground and started to form the creature. After a few moments, Viral returned to the field but this time he had a large set of wings and a tail with spikes on the end.

Dark Viral: 4500/1700

"Now my creature has a price to be paid when he's summoned. If I don't win the duel on the turn I summon him, I'll lose the duel and you'll have your wish."

"But if you attack any of my monsters I'll still have life points left." Stated Mana.

"That's why he can attack you directly! Go viral! Apocolipse shockwave!"

Viral flapped his wings once sending a strong shockwave at Mana. "It looks like your done now Nitalus! I play my trap Shadow spell!! This restrains your monster and weakens it by 700 points."

Sets of chains emerged from the trap card and restrained Viral at every point possible.

"Well thats it then you've won. I end my turn." Said Nitalus.

Nitalus Life points: 0

All the monsters vanished, and Nitalus pulled his hood back up over his head. He made his way over to Mana.

"Your the victor in this duel so I'll fufill my end of the deal, one monster to human transformation coming up!" He said, pulling out a scroll. "Okay here we go, Areath munto diaso motina jeaglo!!" Shouted Nitalus.

A pink light came out from the scroll surrounding Mana.

Then a few seconds later the light vanished. Mana checked over her kimono and herself and noticed there wasn't any diffrenece at all.

"Hey what gives? I don't notice anything diffrent about me." asked Mana.

"You shouldn't, you were human like anyway, all I did was change your soul energy from monster to human. So the balance is restored here and I can leave. Oh by the way, I'll be taking this with me." He said, the staff of diffrent dimensions appearing in his out reached hand.

"How did you get that?" She asked.

"Hey when you've been the guardian of three realms as long as I have you pick up a few tricks. See you around." He said fading off into the shadows. Time resumed it's normal course around Mana, as Anzu called out. "Hey Mana! Hurry up! I thought you wanted to go and see that magic booth."

"Oh sorry wait up!!" She called out running off towards Anzu and Yugi.

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qwick Notez: First off to inform you who are confused about the duel, here are the things that'll help you out.

1. The Viral Minion 2 card. At the point where Nitalus summons him, my friend got confused about it so let me explain. I wasn't going to implore that they were drawing cards each and every turn, you should all asume that.

2. Nitalus' name is pronounced as Nee-tall-us. Nitalus. So that might help better.

I hope these have helped. Thank you and here's the after story commentory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: So did you get the staff?

Nitalus: Of course master. Here you are. (Hand staff over.)

Viral: Perfect now with a little more rest my next plan can go into action. Jessica! X!

X: What do you want hater?

Jessica: Yeah if it's not important then get lost.

Viral: Your going to be in my next story

Both: Finally!! WE GET MORE SCREEN TIME!!!

Viral: Pack your bags, we're heading to the Hinata house for christmas Vacation!

Jessica; Is this going to be a pervert story?

Viral: No! No! Of course not. (mutters) Maybe a little.

Jessica: What?

Viral: Nothing. So to all my fans we will be hard at work getting my last project of the year finished for you so sit back relax and be ready to party. PEACE!


End file.
